Kristin Shepard
Kristin Shepard is the sister of Sue Ellen Ewing and biological mother of Christopher Ewing. She is famously known for being the one who shot J.R. Ewing. History Family She is the daughter of Patricia Shepard (played on the original Dallas TV series by Martha Scott) and the younger sister of Sue Ellen Ewing. The character of Kristin first appeared on Dallas during the second season in the company of her mother, who was always proud that her daughter Sue Ellen had married into the Ewing family. Patricia was hoping her younger daughter Kristin (then played by Colleen Camp) would also find a successful man to marry. Kristin spent some time at Southfork Ranch and J.R. (Larry Hagman) came up with a plan for Kristin to seduce Bobby. (Bobby had just recently separated from his new bride Pam and J.R. was plotting to break them up for good.) J.R.'s plan backfired. Bobby wasn't interested in Kristin romantically and nothing happened. Bobby and Pam reconciled. Kristin left town for a while. Kristin (by this time, played by Mary Crosby) returned to Dallas at the beginning of the third season. J.R. offered Kristin a job working for him at Ewing Oil and alao had set her up in a condo that he rented for her to live in, as they eventually carried on a long term again/off again affair (mostly on), to Sue Ellen's wise suspicion. Kristin helped J.R. by finding out valuable information from J.R.'s business partners. J.R. failed to come through on the promises he made to Kristin that she would be rewarded for the spying she had done. Kristin became bitter with J.R., feeling he had betrayed her. J.R. had also managed to anger many of his business partners and family members. J.R. was shot by an unknown assailant at the end of Dallas's third season. .Rettenmund, Matthew, Totally Awesome 80s: A Lexicon of the Music, Videos, Movies, TV, St. Martin's Press, October 1996, pp. 143, ISBN 978-0-312-14436-4 Early in the fourth season, Sue Ellen (falsely accused of shooting J.R.) realized that her sister Kristin had shot J.R. and the truth came out in a poolside conversation between the three of them.Facts on File 1980 Yearbook p905 Before J.R. (in a wheelchair) had a chance to digest this news flash, Kristin revealed that she was pregnant with J.R.'s child. Instead of pressing charges against Kristin for the shooting, J.R. sent her packing out of town and agreed to send her a monthly check for living expenses. At the end of the fourth season, Kristin returned yet again claiming to have given birth to her and J.R.'s son and wanting money. She is soon thereafter found drowned in the Southfork Ranch swimming pool. She had overdosed on drugs and, in her stupor, fell and hit her head and went over the balcony railing, landing in the pool. After Kristin's death, her son Christopher is adopted by Bobby and Pam Ewing. It is revealed that Jeff Faraday is Christopher's father, not J.R. It turns out Kristin had miscarried the child she had conceived with J.R. Kristin made a final appearance in the series finale. In that episode, J.R. experiences visions of what the world would be like if he had never been born. In this setting, Kristin initially appears to be a prostitute, which J.R. finds predictable. She then informs her client that she is actually a police officer conducting a sting, at which J.R. is incredulous. The client then offers Kristin a large donation for the Police Benevolent Association if she will let him off, to which she agrees. After the man leaves, it is revealed that Kristin is actually a con artist, which gains J.R.'s approval. Relationships Kristin's affair with brother-in-law J.R. had resulted in her pregnancy but later she miscarried J.R.'s child. She later married a drug dealer named Jeff Farraday and had a son with him in 1981, which turned out to be Christopher Ewing, who wound up getting adopted by Bobby and Pam Ewing, thus his entry into the Ewing clan as a future heir in the family fortune. Kristin's death Kristin died in 1981 from drowning after falling into Southfork's pool while heavily under the influence of PCP. Jeff would later sell Christopher to Bobby Ewing who would adopt and raise him with his wife at the time Pam and later, his third wife, Ann. Knots Landing Before her last appearance on Dallas at the end of the fourth season, Kristin resurfaced on the Dallas spin-off series Knots Landing, appearing on the December 18, 1980, episode of the second season of Knots Landing. Kristin had been living in Los Angeles after leaving Dallas, and was arrested at a party while possessing drugs. She contacted Valene Ewing in an attempt to get out of jail and is invited to stay with Val and Gary, who is not happy to see her there knowing fully that Kristin was as conniving as Sue Ellen, while she gets back on her feet. Kristin tried to form a relationship with the Ewings' neighbor Kenny Ward, who was separated from his wife Ginger at the time. Kristin and Kenny's relationship gets to a point to where Kenny takes Kristin to his home, only to have Ginger walk in on them while Kristin is attempting to seduce Kenny. Ginger promptly sued Kenny for divorce shortly thereafter. Kristin came clean and admitted that she was pregnant to Val and Gary, and said that she only tried to seduce Kenny in order to give her baby a father. The closing scene has Gary and Kristin talking about how they were both the black sheep of their families. Kristin leaves Knots Landing shortly afterwards. Not once during this episode, is it mentioned that she was responsible for the shooting of J.R., nor that the real father of her baby was J.R. References External links de:Kristin Shepard Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Knots Landing characters Category:First Series Characters Category:J.R.'s Women Category:Ewing family